robinsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Memory Abyss
Neverending storm on the Thunderstorm Island, uprise of the Ice Island. Are all these events caused by the same thing? '----------------------------------------------------------------Time Limit: 7 days----------------------------------------------------------' Evidences from the Thunderstorm Island Part 1: The uprise of the Ice Island can't be called a usual thing. It needs an investigation! Perhaps Professor Nickolay knows something? *Feed Sheep 120 times on the Thunderstorm Island (Island of Storms) (Feeding time: 1 hour) *Kick away the Angry Dog 9 times *Get 150 of Net (Pure) Energy (play the Memory-game on the Island of Storms) Poor Nickolay. What's happened on the Thunderstorm Island? Why has he lost his memory? '' : Reward: 150 , 5 '''Evidences from the Ice Island '''''Part 2: If only Nickolay could regain his memory! How can one help him to remember? *Find all the hiding-places in the Ice Island (Random scattered over the Island, just keep opening cages...) *Search out the Ice Island 1 time (Open every cage) *Find a Scale from the Petrified Remains Collection Don't you find these scales weird? Perhaps they can spur Nickolay's memory? : Reward: 175 , 8 Expert's opinion Part 3: Nickolay needs time to start remembering. Perhaps Emmy could shed the light on the Island uprise mystery? *Feed the prehistorical Serpent 2 times on your Island *Find all the hiding-places on the Ice Island 3 times (Random scattered over the Island, just keep opening cages...) *Kick away Lizards on the Fort Island 12 times Great! You've managed to get almost perfect samples! Emmy needs a bit of time to study them. : Reward: 250 , 6 Zebras Food for reflection Part 4: What can help your brain to work better than chocolate? It seems to be the right thing to help Nickolay to regain his memory! *Find 17 Bananas with Chocolate on your Island (Harvest Time: 8 min.) *Find 20 Chocolate covered Peanuts (Harvest time: 48 hours) *Find 19 lumps of Sugar from the Zebra Collection Brilliant! Not only does chocolate help to think better, but it is also very delicious! : Reward: 250 , 2 Fireworks Associations Part 5: Man's memory isn't examined completely yet. How can one help Nickolay? Perhaps some familiar things can spur his memory? *Find 7 Python's Skins (a Python can appear while harvesting Trees) *Exchange the Petrified remains Collection for a reward *Have 18 of Fireworks (Buy for totems or ask from friends) Great! Nickolay has started remembering things! : Reward: 8 , 3 Fires Shadow of the past Part 6: How is that possible? This shadow again! Whatever it is, it hasn't come to tea! *Return to the Thunderstorm Island (Island of Storms) *Have 10 of Fire *Kick away the Shadow on the Thunderstorm Island (Island of Storms) (You will need 10 Torches; they can be crafted in the Lighthouse) Great! Now no perils can harm you! : Reward: 1500 , 2 Facets of Learning Cocktails Serpents vs. Shadows Part 7: Perhaps Nickolay's recipe wasn't strong enough, that's why the shadow's come back. Why not take the same ingredients, but a little bit more? *Find 9 Vials with Poison from the Serpent (Python) Collection *Find 12 Worms from the Carrot Collection on your Island *Find 12 pieces of a Beam in the Thunderstorm Island (Island of Storms) (can be found while removing vegetation) The list is rather weird, but Nickolay is sure that this will scare the shadow away from the island. : Reward: 1500 , Island Healer ----